


泰迪熊暴乱事件始末（10）

by iiinnuendo



Series: 泰迪熊暴乱事件始末 [10]
Category: all鑫
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiinnuendo/pseuds/iiinnuendo





	泰迪熊暴乱事件始末（10）

Chapter 10

“也许在另一个维度、时空、宇宙，你也会有哪怕短暂的半秒钟，像我爱你那样地爱回我。”

 

短促的思讯闪烁间，刘耀文搞丢了对现实的把控，感到周遭的房屋陈设、气候、灯泡瓦数都十分陌生，仿佛这并不是他十几年来安身立命的家，而是大陆另一端某片荒芜土地上独身孑立的小小木屋。刘耀文眨眨眼，觉得地板上哭泣的男孩也很陌生，他、他的眼泪、他那淤痕般紫萼的花朵，都仿佛一缕缕细长的金丝线，维系着刘耀文球形宇宙的柔情已经荡然无存，瓦解的世界碎成大小不一的闪光砖块，满地碎屑中，他尽量避免着踩踏到任何物品：彩带、礼物盒、红苹果、2.5l盒装葡萄汁、一只怪异的泰迪熊。刘耀文困惑地走上前捡起它，动作间大团大团的棉花立刻从裂开的肚子缝线那儿漏出来，脏兮兮，而且两只眼睛都已经没有了，只剩下粘着胶水的圆形浅窝。

 

于是当敖子逸推开门进入视野范围时，刘耀文茫然地瞧见他的脸，立刻就觉得：你是不是偷走了我的小熊的眼睛？敖子逸面对一地狼藉也呆愣了两秒，但当他那双绝不普遍的黑曜石眼睛抓住丁程鑫时，旁的一切瞬间消失了，他快步走过去把丁程鑫从地上抱起来，抱到怀里，让他的腿缠着自己的腰，他泪痕斑驳的小脸埋在自己肩头，直到这瞬间，原本毫无关联的两个陌生人在同一空间里紧密地合为一体，记忆碎片才汹涌地蓬勃地杀了回来，刘耀文头痛欲裂，他看见丁程鑫紧贴在敖子逸颈侧的脸颊，回忆骤然反噬，他终于又想起了自己的生活，想起了在客厅的那一晚，想起原来这种拥抱，他是曾经见过的。

 

这样无限包容、溺爱又煽情、植根于纯真本性的拥抱，就像壁炉旁的宽厚绒毯，温暖地包裹着他们。刘耀文什么都记起来了，面前这个房间里存在的是丁程鑫和敖子逸，以及从各种意义上来说都永远只属于他们彼此的一个拥抱。

 

意识回流的第一秒，刘耀文仍然是动作连贯地把手里那捧裹在纱和玻璃纸中的花束扔出了窗口。那时丁程鑫正被敖子逸抱在床上，敖子逸一只手捏着他的下颚，另一只手把他口腔里有毒的鸢尾挖出来，烂紫粘腻。丁程鑫眼睛都哭肿了，看到刘耀文扔花的动作，呜呜呀呀又朝他说什么，嘴里还含着敖子逸的手指，牙关打颤。刘耀文瞥一眼他哥哥，白色T恤被丁程鑫手上腿上的植物汁液染了色，手指从丁程鑫嘴里抽出来，已经被他咬出细小血口，红紫嫣然，全身五彩斑斓得漂亮。

 

刘耀文收回目光，咧着嘴笑起来，睫毛沉重地起伏，声音却很轻，仍然重复着同一句话：“这不是你的花呀。”

 

许多次偶尔的闲思里，他都很希望有机会能回到十年前那个公园的沙坑前，然后把一身肥肉的小胖子狠狠揍一顿，因为当初刚来到c市跟谁都还不熟悉的他没有说谢谢哥哥，他什么也没说，只是安静地跟在敖子逸身后回到了家，看马嘉祺捧着他的脸问：“痛不痛？”敖子逸摇摇头，那道小胖子用指甲挠出来的细长血口敷上药没多久就好了，跟后来出现在敖子逸身上各处的其他伤痕一起消失，他的脸恢复如初，但刘耀文心口却留下了指甲盖大小的血点，时常幻想能回到过去，帮哥哥在伤口上吹一口气，就不会痛了，大家都是这么说的。

 

这世上所有的伤口都会消失吗？枪伤、烧伤、手术造成的撕裂伤，形态各异的那些伤痕，真的终有一天都会消失吗？

 

眼前丁程鑫搂着敖子逸的脖子，细细地拖着长声哭，控诉着：“他把我的花扔掉，我没有了...都没有了，怎么办？”似乎委屈到要干呕。随着浅黄色花瓶砸到一楼水泥地上的脆响，刘耀文的目光落在凌乱的碎片上，心想：它们也许永远不会消失了。

 

他那天生适合拥抱，天生不严肃，又天生比谁都温柔的哥哥对他生气了，刘耀文着实有些诧异，十几年间看到敖子逸生气的次数屈指可数，为了钟嘉怡和混混动手并非个例，很多这样烂好人的例子里，哪怕已经英雄救美了，他却总还是一副事不关己云淡风轻的闲散样子，这算什么？也值得我敖三爷生气？嘴角总是一个微笑的可爱弧度。

 

“你疯了吧刘耀文，给他道歉，立刻。”

此时却完全没有笑的痕迹了，敖子逸冷着脸皱起眉的样子戾气特别重，比他们任何一个都显得凶狠，血腥气四散。这又算得上什么呢？值得你敖三爷跟我置气？刘耀文并不悲伤，只是有些酸涩的难捱，从前保护他的人把冷漠向外对着他，柔情却向内，一只手紧紧把丁程鑫搂在怀里，另一只手顺着他的脊背摸猫似的轻轻安抚，而他怀里那只猫假装出一副六神无主的样子蜷缩着，唇角却泄露出似有若无得胜的笑意，他根本不屑自己下场和刘耀文对峙，他太善于借刀杀人，而不必暴露自己的真面目。

 

刘耀文发现此时的丁程鑫仿佛又分裂出完全崭新的新皮囊，跟从前任何一副都不一样。源于好奇和渴望的心魔驱使刘耀文追逐了这么久，可最终得到的血淋淋的真相却告诉他：丁程鑫没有实体，他的一张面具下藏着的只是许许多多其他花纹的面具。可刘耀文又是如此地渴望拥抱真实的他，甚至不惜一切代价，哪怕只是得到某个假象，就像现在正温存地伏在敖子逸怀里的他那样，这样的幻境也就足够了。

 

可丁程鑫连这都不愿给，刘耀文难堪地叫了一声：“姐姐？”他想要问，你是不是很讨厌我的清醒？没得到回应，便不问了。转而向着敖子逸，冷静地说：“我没疯，你们都疯了，还不自知而已。”

 

他笃定自己是唯一被排除在幻觉之外的人，刘耀文霎时间发现手里的鸢尾好像全褪了颜色，变得苍白透明，正如同他对颦颦的执着，似乎这种孤立的坚持已经没有了任何意义。刘耀文把脚边残落的花与叶踢开，径直掠过两个人离开了房间，经过客厅、楼梯、花园，走出了铁门。

 

这样子跟世界的连接键纷纷断裂的情况是让人茫然的，浓稠的灰白色雾气里，只能看见身边不停垂落的一条条丝线，它们被剪断，另一端连着的东西便与自己隔绝开。刘耀文摸着还残存的隐形的某条线在街上走，脑子里无知无觉，撞到几个人也没有注意，直到抬头看见那块电玩城的木牌匾，才发现自己兜兜转转这么久，还是在找家。

 

已经是夜晚了，大约九十点，往下走的楼道昏暗无比，走到尽头推开门，音乐流出来，刘耀文发现房间里的灯也很暗，只是一盏摇晃的昏黄吊灯。乐队的人都在一旁安静地调试乐器，马嘉祺独自站在灯光下低声练习，还仍然是没有歌词的哼唱，一种氛围、一种情绪共同掌握着大家，刘耀文一走进来，就使得它被打破。

 

话筒吱呀一声发出刺耳的长音，马嘉祺对其他人说了句：“抱歉”，然后走到刘耀文面前，让他坐在沙发上，自己拿了一张木凳来。

 

“怎么了？不是和同学去泡温泉了吗，今天回来的？”

 

刘耀文答非所问：“我下午的时候去公司见了父亲。”他实在好奇，为什么在刘昊然出现后，其他人还是能像什么都没发生一样继续安稳地正常生活，要让他来一个个帮他们捅破窗户纸，刘耀文觉得很痛苦，将这份痛苦无可奈何地分享出去，却令他稍微地安心。

 

这时乐队的贝斯手抓上背包，说干脆歇一会儿，出去买喝的，问马嘉祺和刘耀文要什么，马嘉祺扭头说：“帮我弟弟买杯热牛奶好吗，谢谢学长。”说罢又回过头来安静地看着刘耀文，神情安稳，既不问他为什么，也不问他结果怎么样，像一个全知全能的神似的，只等刘耀文自己说出自己的痛苦，刘耀文恨他这样永远站在一个慈悲的安慰者的位置，也恨他永远把自己当个小孩，就像他们不能同甘共苦似的，可他明明就是来救他的。

 

“哥，你别喜欢丁程鑫了。”

 

刘耀文一下抓住马嘉祺的手，终于趁一切还不晚之前急切地说了出来，马嘉祺没有挣开，脸上浅淡的笑甚至加深了一些，像对待小时候耍赖想买玩具飞机的刘耀文那样子笑着开口：“下午去找父亲要人，现在来找我，刚才是不是还回家找过他们俩了。”还没等刘耀文回答，又接下去：“这种东西让不了的，耀文，想要的话就去争，你不是一直做得很好吗。”

 

刘耀文哑口无言，他在心里大喊着：不是的，不是这样的，你误会了。可嘴巴却紧闭着，怎么也开不了口，他理解马嘉祺的冷漠，早就见惯了，可是却想不通马嘉祺的迟钝，他可以不为颦颦感到难过，不被刘昊然震慑，但他怎么能在经历了这一切之后，还觉得丁程鑫只是漩涡中心一个无辜的小女孩？仿佛他只是他们在夏夜偶遇的一朵丁香，愿意乖顺地被最忠诚的骑士采撷。

 

手机响了，马嘉祺摆摆手，走到外面去接电话，刘耀文看着他瘦削凌冽的背影，才发觉其他人从来都不在自己被死死困住十几年的那个怪圈里，他们轻松地、毫无阻碍地活着，手握强权，没有任何关于父母的仇恨，颦颦的事只是小小插曲，刘耀文一个人大梦初醒，才发现真实世界里，一切的中心早已经不知不觉变成了丁程鑫，并非只有自己拥有球形的宇宙，原来每个人都有，他们已经沿着各自的轨道运行了很久，丁程鑫在最中央，向心力都始终忠诚地向着他。

 

被一阵接近虚无感的恍惚击中，刘耀文呆滞地坐在丁程鑫曾经坐过的懒人沙发上，直到十分钟后马嘉祺举着手机听筒进来，这时已经有一层冰霜附在他眉眼间，刘耀文立刻反应过来电话那头是谁，他绝望地偏开脸，不愿意听马嘉祺接下来的发言。

 

“不管怎么样...你道个歉吧。他在哭，别让他伤心。”

 

电话还通着，一副誓不罢休的样子，利用马嘉祺利用敖子逸，丁程鑫是不知道认输的，他要什么就必须得到，哪怕踩着千万具爱人的尸体，也要为几朵不值一提的，已经枯萎的花讨回公道。

 

刘耀文觉得自己的哥哥可怜，又觉得自己更可怜，无力感仍然汹涌地袭来，于是他恶从胆边生，任由电话屏幕继续闪耀，让自己的声音完整地透过电流传过去：

“你不觉得自己贱吗？马嘉祺，他说不定都跟你爸上过床了，你还要护着他？”

 

啪，左脸立刻落了一个巴掌。

清脆的响声同样一丝不落传到了听筒那头，马嘉祺把电话按了，揪着刘耀文的衣领把他从沙发上拽起来，眼里尽是冰一样的寒光，他也许从来没有跟谁动过手，对他来说这是原始未开化的幼稚行为，所以那一巴掌是他第一次打人，就落在十几年来小心宠爱的弟弟脸上。刘耀文的脸颊迅速肿起来，他知道马嘉祺的手肯定也红了，这一巴掌没找准角度，重重地撞到了他的下颚骨。他觉得好笑，快要流泪的那种好笑，直到乐队的其他人把他们拉开，刘耀文看到马嘉祺脸上毫不掩饰的张扬的怒色，突然明白了丁程鑫想要创造的到底是什么：盛大的，情节跌宕的，布满红血丝的，充斥着激情、厮杀、愤怒的，能让他由衷兴奋起来的一幕戏。

 

可丁程鑫从来没有考虑过，演员也都是有血有肉的人类啊。马嘉祺被买完喝的刚进门的贝斯手和鼓手架住，脸上终于是失去控制的神情。刘耀文半点想要还手的欲望都没有，这里并非斗兽场，你死我活到最后，也绝不会有任何一个胜利的勇士产生的。他摆摆手，低头对乐队其他人说了声“抱歉”，转身出了门，走进那道直直向上的楼梯，走进看不见星辉的深重月色里。

 

秋天总是沉郁的，热度和水汽从空中消散，世界变得单薄而干燥，氤氲不足，贫瘠有余。刘耀文脚步匆忙地走在萧索的街道上，觉得整个世界都因为缺水而起了皮，每走一步都带起簌簌的皮屑，他已经开始想念夏日的初始，一切都还洁净又崭新的闪光日子。

 

那时候他们去吃牛肉火锅，0点一到老板就会开始杀牛，要凌晨去等着，才能吃到最新鲜的头一锅。还要了一扎啤酒，成年的两个和未成年的三个都喝得头重脚轻，丁程鑫夹起一块胸口朥放进刘耀文碗里，凑近他耳边大着舌头说悄悄话：“嘘，独角兽肉，你快吃，小耀。”因为白，所以面上一点点红晕都特别明显，丁程鑫红得艳丽又柔软，眼里全是水，独属于夏夜的月光水，泛着涟漪。刘耀文也不反驳这个迷糊的仙儿，美滋滋吃进嘴里，说：“谢谢姐姐”。

 

回家时丁程鑫已经彻底变成一个醉鬼，趴在宋文嘉背上摇摇晃晃唱歌，口齿不清：“Think of me... think of me fondly! When we've said goodbye, remember me, once in a while...”凌晨3点的夜里，街上空无一人，寂静的夜空下只有丁程鑫变调变到天边去的唱段，以及他们轻缓的脚步声，不一会儿，还有敖子逸强忍没忍住的笑声，他一笑，其他人也轻轻笑起来。丁程鑫醉得不知道笑声是因为他，傻傻地歪头跟着笑，他的快乐与欢欣写在脸上那么清纯，几乎像天空中最亮的那颗星星坠落了，顺着彩虹的弯弧滑下来，那样裹着五彩斑斓甜蜜，内里却是月光清辉的漂亮，化作一个人间的男孩，就是丁程鑫。

 

这段回忆全屏在刘耀文脑海里大声循环播放，他无法控制自己不想到丁程鑫，尤其是手舞足蹈唱着：“Can it be? Can it be, Christine?”的样子，扭过头来又自顾自响亮地喝彩：“Bravo!”为什么时间不能在那一刻静止，停在情诗的开头第一行，他预感到结局即将来临，这使他痛苦无比。刘耀文不自觉地抱着手臂蹲了下来，发出小兽般的低吼。

 

好一会儿，也许是两分钟，也许是几百万年后，刘耀文才感到知觉回流，听到模糊的来自现实的声音，一只手拍了拍他的肩膀，刘耀文迟钝又呆滞地慢慢抬起头，恍惚地发现有人蹲在自己面前，黑色长发，红唇，瘦得嶙峋，是苏迟。

 

“别哭了。”她说。

 

“没哭”，刘耀文一开口才发现自己嗓子哑得厉害，基本听不清声音，于是他又摇了摇头，苏迟啧一声，食指划过他的脸颊，然后又把那根湿漉漉的食指伸到他眼前，“那这是露水吗？”

 

刘耀文扭过脸去不愿意回答，苏迟自己站起来，顺便拉了刘耀文一把把他也拉起来，拍一拍裤腿上的灰尘，说：“我腿都蹲麻了，咱别露宿街头，回去行吗？”而刘耀文还是摇头，固执地：“我不回家。”苏迟于是牵着他往前走，头也不回地说：“那就去我家，你这样儿一个人在外面晃悠我也不放心，明早叫你哥来接你。”

 

苏迟一个人住着套三室两厅的公寓，刘耀文曾经跟马嘉祺一起来这里参加过派对，他实在太累了，于是什么都没有反驳。

 

进门后苏迟给了他一身新的男士睡衣让他去洗澡，刘耀文随口问你家怎么会有这个，苏迟打了他一下，翻了个白眼，“问屁”。她家整个的装修都是粉色调，连浴室里都是，粉色的沐浴用品，粉色的镜子花边，站在蓬蓬头下被热水冲刷时，刘耀文自嘲地想：这吉他手当得也太劳累了，爱主唱爱到想跟他同居，被他伤透心还要帮他照顾弟弟。其实第一次见面时，刘耀文没猜到苏迟会是这种付出型人格，因着她浓艳的长相和永远正红色的唇，谁看都觉得是众星捧月的校园女神，绝不会对任何一个男人动凡心。

 

可惜天不如人愿。它就从来没有如人愿过。刘耀文用毛巾用力擦着头发，觉得自己没有立场为苏迟抱不平，至少从她那一方面来看，事件就只是“我喜欢的人喜欢其他人”这样而已，要单纯很多。

 

他走出浴室时，苏迟还在客厅看电影，凌晨五点，还毫无睡意似的盯着电视屏幕。发觉他走出来，于是懒懒地说：“我发短信告诉马嘉祺你在我家了。两个小时后我就要去上课，你睡醒自己回家啊。”说罢伸手指了指身后，告诉他房间在那边。

 

刘耀文脚步移动着，也走到电视机前的地毯上，他在苏迟身边坐下，很近地靠着她裸露在白色吊带外的肩膀。他们寂静无声地一起看了会儿电影，屏幕里的男主角有着海水般湛蓝的眼睛，隔着监狱的铁窗楚楚动人，刘耀文对过于美丽的眼睛已经产生本能恐惧，仿佛透过那双眼看进去，就会被卷进海洋深处无穷无尽的邪恶里。

 

悉悉索索的，苏迟把自己身上裹着的毛毯分了一个角给刘耀文，初秋已经有些冷了，他钻进去，就这样笼在暖烘烘的绒毛下看完了最后一幕，电影接近尾声时有一段非常苍凉的独白，声音来自于已经溺毙在汪洋深处的男人。苏迟身上有一种女孩子独有的馨香，轻柔而不折磨人的，使人脆弱，使人精神昏沉，刘耀文飘在这种香味里，沙哑地开口问：“若非死亡，人真的无法忘记自己爱过的事物吗？”

 

女孩仍然专注地盯着屏幕，已经开始播放演职员表了，苏迟半分钟后才木木地回答：“也许吧。”停顿两秒，紧接着她又念白：“Something, once you've loved them, become yours forever.”像在背台词，又像是一个回答，直到影片完全结束，画面跳回选片界面，她才流连不舍似的说：“可即使这样，也不能自甘沉沦，至少要努力逃走一次试试。”

 

她依然是有翅膀的，脚踝受了伤，也仍然可以飞的。过一会儿，苏迟扭过头来对着刘耀文笑：“我已经决定大学要去外省读了，时间和距离，会有效果的吧。”这样悲伤的神情其实并不适合出现在她那张脸上，电视上开始自动播放热闹嘈杂的购物频道，一片饱和度极高的光影中，刘耀文看到，苏迟好像哭了。

 

看完电影已经六点多，苏迟家在25楼，他俩索性去阳台上看了个日出，不算壮观，金光逐渐铺满云层，温柔而恬静。苏迟去上课了，出门之前还在说：“小文，你别生你哥的气了，他也不是故意跟你动手的，回家好好聊一聊。”刘耀文笑起来，难得嘴甜了一回：“快去认真上课吧，祝美女姐姐明年考上理想的大学哦。”

 

回家之前，刘耀文分别给李林林和粤语崽各打了一个电话，告诉李林林国庆一起回青垞村，又跟粤语崽说：“我准备住校了，你住吗，别到时候又说我没提前告诉你。”“恩我回家收拾一下东西，今晚就直接睡学校了。”对面哀嚎了一阵，痛骂他这个公子哥为什么要突如其来地去体验生活，可最终纠结来去，还是要陪他一起，约好今晚学校宿舍见。

 

刘耀文挂掉这两个电话，心里涌起一种残忍的放松感，就像是背着一块巨大的蓝宝石爬山，从山脚到这里每一刻都令他苦不堪言，此时终于卸下它，任由昂贵而璀璨的珍宝迅速向下滚落、直到消失，再也抓不住，他变得一文不值，可他也真的，没有那么累了。刘耀文久违地感到饥饿，拉开苏迟的冰箱里翻找，发现了他平时很爱喝的葡萄汁，紫莹莹透出凉爽的气息，荡漾在他眼前吸引着他，而刘耀文终于拿了一瓶胡萝卜汁出来，关上冰箱门，对着橙黄的液体自言自语：“我已经长大了，我要喝更健康的东西才行。”


End file.
